


He's Won

by tr4shm0uthc0r3



Series: Power and Control [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Baby Dream Team, Crying TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Manipulation, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mind Manipulation, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tr4shm0uthc0r3/pseuds/tr4shm0uthc0r3
Summary: His mouth hangs open in shock.He’s been exiled.He’s been exiled by the boy he considered his brother, his twin, his other half.He’d been betrayed.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Power and Control [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062713
Comments: 10
Kudos: 383





	He's Won

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic lolz  
> This story is all based on the ROLEPLAY happening on the SMP, Dream and Tommy are not like this irl  
> This is barely canon

His mouth hangs open in shock. 

He’s been exiled. 

He’s been exiled by the boy he considered his brother, his twin, his other half. 

He’d been betrayed. 

His other friends scream in the background as he’s dragged away by Dream, dragged away from his home as his best friend stares pointedly away. 

He keeps himself turned towards L’manburg and his friends and his fucking home that he’s being ripped away from, for as long as he can. 

He keeps his eyes on L’manburg until Dream yells at him to stop because that’s not his home anymore, they hate him, they didn’t want him. 

They didn’t want him. 

The words ring in his ears. 

They didn’t want him. 

Behind the mask, unknown to Tommy, Dream grins. 

He’s finally able to start breaking the young boy. 

Because that’s what he is, a boy who has been tormented by war and battle and betrayals, far more than anyone his age, anyone at any age, should've ever had to survive. 

They dock at an island, he doesn’t quite know where he is or why they’ve stopped, he only knows they're so far from his home and his soulmate betrayed him. 

He turns to Dream shaking. 

He asks if it’s a joke. 

Dream slides his mask up, grinning, _you know it isn't a joke._

He lets out a sob. 

He’s crying for the first time since Tubbo said he needed to leave. 

Dreams standing above him as his legs give out, because his heart hurts, _his heart feels like its splitting because it's all too much._

_It's too much._

_He’s been betrayed and this is the final straw._

He’s sacrificed everything for his friends. 

His disks. 

His lives. 

And this is how he’s repaid. 

He stays on the ground. 

Dream kneels next to him, smirking under the mask that is once again, letting him hide. He hugs Tommy, pulling the shaking boy closer. 

_They don’t care._

_Tommy, they don’t care._

_They’ve betrayed you._

_But it's your fault, you're too dangerous._

_But it's okay because I'm here, you have me._

Tommy curls into Dream, hating himself as he loses his pride to _Dream_ of all people. 

He moves even closer, needing comfort from anyone, even the man who's tortured him till he broke, and Dream provides it. 

_Please don’t leave me Dream._

He hates himself for asking 

For not wanting him to leave, for not wanting to be alone with his thoughts, his thoughts are drowning him 

_Tubbo betrayed him._

_Tubbo betrayed him._

_Tubbo betrayed him._

He doesn’t realize he’s mumbling until Dream whispers to him, agreeing with what he says but reassuring him that _hey you have me, I don’t hate you, I'll stay_

But still making sure Tommy knows that it’s _his fault for being so ridiculous and loud and immature and dangerous_

Making sure that Tommy knows that _no one else cares because he put L’Manburg into so much danger._

Tommys sobs die down. 

Soon he's just silently crying into Dreams shirt, unaware of how triumphant the man comforting him feels, how proud he is that Tommy broke so easily, far easier than expected. 

Dream picks Tommy up. 

Sets him on his feet and supports him as he shakes, legs nearly giving out. 

The poor boy is freezing, soaked in tears as he stares up at Dream. 

Dream steps away, 

Just for a moment. 

Just to see what will happen. 

Just to see how much more work he will have to do, how much further he needs to go to break Tommy. 

Tommy collapses. 

He can't stand without Dreams help. 

He tries anyways. 

He can't be left alone. 

He can't handle that. 

He starts crying harder, reaching out for Dream, needing his help and presence. 

He doesn’t hate himself for it this time. 

Dream laughs silently, watching the struggling boy. 

Tommy can't see how he's laughing, how he's watching him from behind the mask and he assumes Dream doesn’t notice that he's trying to get him back. 

Because Dream cares. 

Right? 

Dream didn’t want to do this to him, it was Tubbo, it was his best friend who did it, Dream just wanted to keep L’manburg safe and tommy wasn’t good for L’manburg, that’s why dream took him out, Tubbo wanted it but Dream just wanted to make sure that Tommy and L’manburg would remain safe. 

Dream cares about him. 

He cries harder, shakily standing again. 

_Please Dream,_ he whispers between sobs, 

_Please don’t leave me,_

_I need you Dream._

Dream grins wider at that. 

He would only need a bit more to break him completely. 

Tommy was so much weaker than he expected 

_It's okay Tommy,_

_I'm here Tommy,_

_I'm not leaving you, I care about you, I'm not like the rest of them._

_I'll keep you safe._

He picks Tommy back up, cradling the younger boy, 

Tommy calms when Dream touches him, still crying but at least he's been saved, at least dream didn’t leave. 

Dream builds a small house for Tommy. 

Every time Tommy asks _please can I help you don’t have to do this you shouldn’t do this it's too much and I can do it I'm sorry it’s inconveniencing you and I can help I swear I'm not dangerous._

Dream laughs quietly every time he asks, 

_No Tommy._

_You're right, it's such a strain and inconvenience for me but,_

_It wouldn’t be safe for you._

_I'm going to keep you safe; you need me for that._

And Tommy accepts it. 

No, 

He agrees. 

He agrees that he needs Dream because surely, he can't do it on his own, he wouldn’t be able to keep himself safe. 

Dreams right. 

Dream can keep him safe; he doesn’t have to worry about that. 

So, when Dream asks him to drop his armor and his weapons, he doesn’t hesitate. 

That’s a lie. 

He hesitates. 

He asks, _Dream what if you can't keep me safe, what if you aren't here?_

And Dream gets angry. 

He yells at Tommy for underestimating him. 

_I can keep you safe, you're being an idiot, this is why you were fucking exiled tommy, you don’t listen._

_I told you I would keep you safe and I haven't gone back on that._

Tommy is in tears, the moment he asked his question he regretted it. 

He knew Dream would keep him safe but he's a terrible friend and questioned it, he questioned the only one who cares. 

_I'm sorry,_ he whispers 

_I'll listen._

He drops his armor. 

His weapons. 

He clears his entire inventory for Dream. 

Once more, Dream is proud. 

He hadn't even asked for the rest of his things. 

But a bit of shouting had gotten Tommy obey and feel _bad_ for questioning him. 

_It's okay Tommy, I've forgiven you._

_I'm so nice to you, aren't I?_

Tommy falls over himself to agree between tears, 

_Of course, Dream you're so nice you're more than I deserve you don’t have to stay and do this but please don’t leave me please don’t leave._

Dream pulls up the young man's chin 

Wait. 

Not man, 

Tommy is still just a boy. 

Dream pulls up the young boys' chin, face soaked in tears, 

_I'm not leaving Tommy._

_Don’t worry._

_I promised I’d keep you safe, you just have to listen okay?_

Tommy nods frantically, anything to keep Dream with him, anything to keep himself from being trapped helpless and alone in the middle of nowhere. 

Tommy starts collecting blocks again. 

He crafts a new set of armor and weapons. 

Dream lets him keep them, for a bit; 

He wants to test Tommy. 

He asks the next week. 

_Tommy can you drop your armor and weapons for me?_

Tommy does it. 

Only a moment of hesitance. 

Dream smiles, barely, 

He’s gotten closer to winning. 

_Good boy,_ he says. 

He takes Tommy's armor. 

It isn't terribly made and maybe there will be someone in L’manburg who wants it. 

He tells Tommy _I'm going to visit home._

And Tommy cries again. 

_Can I come with you? Please?_

Dream hits him across the face. 

He hits the ground hard, scraping up his knees and hands. 

_No,_ Dream says. 

_Maybe when I trust you._

_Apologize for asking such an idiotic question._

Tommys on the ground, 

He can't breathe, 

He hasn’t heard anything Dream said. 

Dream kicks him. 

_Tommy, listen to me._

_Be good._

_Do what you're supposed to do._

Tommy doesn’t know what he's supposed to do but he assumes an apology is involved. 

He sits up, wincing at the pain in his ribs 

_I'm sorry Dream._

_I won't ask you again._

_Please don’t leave me, I'll be better, I promise._

Dream laughs cruelly at the broken boy sitting at his feet. 

_I'm leaving._

_Only for a bit,_

_I'll be back._

_It's not safe for you outside, stay in the house I built, I've left more than enough food._

Tommy can't think. 

He’s being left behind. 

He begs Dream to stay, 

_Please Dream please don’t leave me please stay I need you I can't survive without you Dream please I can't be left behind._

Dream stares at the whimpering pitiful child. 

He should feel bad. 

He doesn’t. 

_I'm leaving, but I want you to do something simple for me? Can you do that? I won't leave you behind again if you can do it._

Tommy still at Dreams feet, looking through teary eyes at his savior. 

_Of course Dream._

_I'll do anything to convince you to stay._

Dream hands him a small book, 

_Read this, memorize it, don’t disappoint me._

With that, he turns, slipping through the portal that Tommy has been expressly banned from entering, he’ll die within moments in the nether, that’s what Dream says. 

He heads to his house. 

He’s grateful at first when he checks his food stores, seeing how much Dream left for him. 

Then he’s panicky, 

Theres so much. 

How long was Dream going to be gone? 

Tommy would die without him; he can't survive alone. 

He’s on the ground again. 

He crawls to his bed. 

He realizes he’s holding the book Dream asked him to read. 

He doesn’t want to disappoint. 

He opens it and, 

Its rules? 

It’s a list of rules. 

**Rule one: Listen. Always. No hesitation.**

**Rule two: I will protect you, you are not to make armor or weapons, if you would hide it from me, you can't have it.**

**Rule three: if anyone from L’manburg visits, you call me, you do not interact. They will hurt you.**

The rules keep going, 

He can't cook for himself; he can't build, he can't swear, he can't do anything without Dream 

He’s okay with that. 

If Dream wants it, he’s okay with it. 

Anything to make sure he stays. 

A few days go by, 

Tommy hasn’t eaten. 

Rule ten-no cooking for himself. 

Dream had only left raw items. 

Another two days. 

He feels like shit. 

He’s starving, 

But Dream wants him to be good and obedient so he is. 

A week. 

Dream hasn’t come back. 

He’s worried he’ll never come back. 

He squashes that thought, pushing it away, 

He needs to trust Dream. 

Even though he's starving and can't imagine that Dream would actually tell him to starve himself, he follows the rules and the rules say he can't cook and the rules are what Dream wants. 

Nearly three weeks. 

Three weeks before Dream comes back. 

He can't even stand. 

The already skinny boy has gone from slender to underweight, 

It's terrifying. 

He’s freezing. 

He’s lost weight so fast, but that’s always been true, he can never gain weight even if it hurts to be small, he loses it too fast and now he’s weak and nearly dead. 

Dream gasps in fake shock when he sees Tommy. 

_What happened,_ he asks 

He knows what's happened. 

He owns Tommy now. 

Tommy replies, voice rough and shaky with disuse; 

_I followed the rules Dream._

_I haven't eaten since you left._

_I did good._

He cries. 

Rule seven: don’t hide anything, including emotions. 

Dream rushes over to Tommy in bed, faking his concern. 

_Tommy I'm going to get you some food._

_I didn’t intend to be gone that long; you know I wouldn’t leave._

Tommy replies that he _knows it's okay because you're back._

Dream makes him food, far more than Tommy would be able to stomach. 

He cringes away from the soup when its offered. 

So long without food has made him repulsed by it. 

But he remembers the rules, 

And leans forward to where Dreams holding a spoon for him. 

He’s too weak to do it on his own. 

He’s still crying, 

Dream sits with him, comforting the small broken kid. 

_It's okay Tommy._

_I'm here, you have me._

Tommys still crying but its less bad because Dream is there. 

He trusts Dream over anything, even his own mind that’s screaming _he doesn’t care he's lying he's like everyone else why else would he starve you and deprive you of everything you need._

Tommy shoves that voice far down. 

It's ridiculous. 

Dream is everything to him. 

The voice goes away. 

Tommy breaks completely. 

Dream is triumphant. 

He’s broken one of the last people to ever defy him. 

He’s won. 


End file.
